Hello Heather
by x i breathe music
Summary: You know the Halloween episode and Lizzie is going to hook Gordo and her cousin up? Well cousin Heather is here. They start to date but Lizzie gets jealous.


A/N-A lot of people liked the idea of this in my story summaries so I decided to write it. P.S. I am going to write Life of a 5th Grader and The Sweetest Thing really soon

Summary- When Lizzie's cousin and Gordo hook up, what happens when Lizzie gets jealous?

Disclaimer- I don't own Lizzie McGuire but I do own most of the plot.

Chapter 1 of Hello Heather:

          Lizzie McGuire sat on the couch in her living room biting her nails and waiting for her cousin Heather to arrive. Heather was only a few months older than Lizzie, but a whole grade higher. 

          All of a sudden the door open and there stood Heather. She looked exactly how Lizzie remembered her: tall and thin with brown straight hair down to her waist. She was wearing low-rise jeans and a tan peasant shirt. Her shoes had 3-inch heels. She took the sunglasses off her eyes and stuck them in her hair.

          "Little Lizzie? Wow girl you look so different!" Heather exclaimed. 

          " 'Little Lizzie' has grown." Lizzie retorted.

          "Well I'll say!" At that moment Mrs. McGuire came down the stairs.

          "Oh hi Auntie Jo! I haven't seen you in so long!" Heather went and hugged Jo tightly. "I was just getting reacquainted with Lizzie. I've missed seeing you all!"

          'Oh my gosh she is so fake!' Lizzie said to herself. Right then the door opened again and this time in walked Gordo. 

          "Did I miss her? Am I too early?" He asked quickly. Then her saw her. "Oh hey Heather." 

          "Gordo right?" Heather asked. He nodded because he was too tongue-tied to talk. "Nice seeing you again." Another nod. Gordo was totally crushing on Heather. I mean how can he _not_? She was extremely gorgeous. He _did_ have a little crush on Lizzie, but compared to her, Heather was a woman! Besides, Lizzie had promised to hook them up back in Jr. High. He would never get a date with Lizzie. She wanted him to forget about it, he knew that. She didn't want to hook the two up. But, no way did he forget!

          Later that day, Lizzie and Gordo took Heather to the Digital Bean.

          "Wow! What a cute little cyber café!" Cute was a word that Heather overused. To her, everything was cute! To make things worse, Kate came in. That was strange. It was just Kate. No posse. It was very odd. She spotted them and made her way over with a fake smile. 

          "Hey Lizzie, how's your "little life" going?" She asked, the fake smile turning mean. "And aren't you gong to introduce me to your friend?" Lizzie sighed. 

          "Kate this is my cousin, Heather. Heather this is my, uh, well this is Kate."

          "Oh my gosh!" Heather gasped, "That's the shirt that was in the window at El Dorasé! That cute, expensive French store!" Kate stared at her.

          "Tell me, how can you be related to Lizzie with such a totally awesome fashion sense? We totally have to go shopping together."

          "Oh my gosh we like, totally do!" Heather agreed. Lizzie would have thought (and hoped) that Heather was mocking Kate. But she sounded completely serious. She rolled her eyes and said,

          "You two go off and have a great time."

          "Oh but Liz, we can't leave you! I insist you come with us!"  Heather suggested. 

          "What?!" Kate and Lizzie said in unison. "I cant. I have, uh, stuff to do!" Lizzie lied. 

          "Okay then. We'll bring you back something totally cute and you'll just flip when you see it!" After the two left, Lizzie muttered, "What a total ditz!" But Gordo heard her.

          "She is not a ditz! Your cousin is great!"

          "That's only because you're in love with her!"

          "Speaking of which, you owe me and still have to set us up!"

          "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lizzie muttered, annoyed. Gordo rolled his eyes and announced he had to leave.

          "Ok, bye bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" With that both Lizzie and Gordo left.

A/N- I hope it wasn't horrible. Please review and tell me if I should continue! Also, you HAVE to read my story ideas, under Story Ideas. (Duh) So the moral of this A/N is… REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
